How To Start Over Again?
by Pretty Loves Twisted
Summary: What happens when someone from your past wants to start over again? Can you find the will to forgive?Or does trouble seem to find you everywhere you go?
1. Chapter 1

"Socio". no matter how many times he heard that word already it still hurts Danny. You could say having a murdering reputation would get around. Danny knows he's not perfect. He's trying not to be, everybody makes mistakes. He made the biggest one of all when he left his two best friends. Accusing of murdering his Aunt was not on his agenda that day when his friends came over. Or shall he say were his friends. Jo and Lacey. He wished he could take that day back so much, but even he couldn't change the past. No matter how many times he tries to forget it. We see Danny upstairs in his room looking at his old photo album again at a picture of him, Jo and Lacey before that horrible day. Footsteps we heard from upstairs when Danny's mom knocked on the side giving him a scare

"Hey, kiddo. Time for school. You don't want to be late" Karen says before making her way downstairs. Sure she could have picked a new town to start over but so many memories were here that she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. Danny nods rolling his eyes

"Yay...school" he says in a not caring tone. Putting the album under his bed he grabs his bag before leaving the room. Making his way downstairs he spotted his mother looking at the news about Regina's death that shook everybody yesterday. Danny shakes his head before grabbing something to eat

"I know you had nothing to do with that girl's death hunny. Just..."Karen begins to say making Danny look at her

"Just what?Forget it ever happened? Ma, come on. Its not easy" Danny begins to say

"I know it isn't. That's why i wanted to come back here. We need to show everybody running away isn't the answer" she keeps telling herself that in her mind

"You don't know what it's like. You have no idea. People looking at me like im some sort of freak" he begins to explain

"Danny, everything will blow over in time. I promise you that. Look we'll talk about this more later. Do you need a ride?" she asked him not really wanting to do this now. Danny shook his head grabbing his bag

"No...i'll walk. Thanks for the talk ma. It's been a big help" Danny says sarcastically before heading out the kitchen and makes his way out of the house. Karen sighs shaking her head before getting ready for work. At the school we see Jo getting something out of her locker when Rico showed up

"Did you really show up at Regina's party?" he asked somewhat curious. Jo chuckles softly nodding her head before closing her locker and leans her back on it

"Sadly,i did. It was a complete waist of my time. Why?" she asked wondering why he would even care

"A little birdie told me was all. Did you go with Danny?" he asked. Jo sighs nodding her head

"I did, yes. As..." Jo begins to find the word that describes their relationship right now between each other

"Have you told anybody about what i said?" Lacey asked making her way over ignoring Rico. She grabbed Jo's arm, but Jo released the hold. Rico spits some of her hair out of his mouth

"Nice to see you too Lacey. Jo,i'll see you around, it seems your busy right now. Lacey a pleasure" He says before leaving them alone. Lacey rolls her eyes watching him leave

"Rude much?"

"Did you or did you not"

"No...alright. I haven't yet. What's it to you anyway?"

"Beacuse if anybody finds out...it could ruin me"

"Oh,so that's all you seem to care about is what's best for Lacey. What about Danny?"

"What about him?He's not the man i knew anymore...and if your smart cut him loose to" Lacey says looking up as she along with Jo spotted Danny making his way in the hallway. All eyes on him like always. Students mumbling amung themselves "Socio".

"Hey. socio..." says Archie. Danny who isn't backing away as Archie making his way up to him obviously not happy to see him. But then again he seems to be the only one who's standing up to him

"May wanna check your boyfriend over there" Jo says watching what's going on. Lacey turns around spotting a crowd beginning to form between the two of them

"Something i can help you with?" Danny asked already about to know what's going to happen

"Yeah, how about you do us all a favor and turn yourself in. We all know you did it. Just admit it" he says making a small chuckle form out of Danny

"Archie...come on. You don't have to do this. Let's go" Lacey says trying to convince him. Archie shakes his head

"No...Lacey. Everything's cool. Were just talking right?" Danny says convincing him

"Yeah, Lace...nothing to worry about. So, you wouldn't mind saying to everybody what you whispered to me yesterday then?" Archie says. Both men begin to circle around the hallway like there getting ready to fight. Jo tries to get a closer look listening to the conversation while most of the students mumble silently

"I had nothing to do with Regina's death. Alright..." Danny says beginning to try to clear his name. Jo stares at Lacey who lowers her head remaining silent

"That's bull crap. Everybody knows it was you. And your going to pay" Archie says before shoving Danny who catches himself just like last chuckles softly before walking back looking at him

"Its not going to work man." Danny says controlling his temper. Just then footsteps were heard as the principle made his way over

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" he asked looking at both men. They both shook their head no

"No sir" Danny said first

"Then i sujest everybody gets to class,unless they would like a weeks worth of detention?" he says which everybody began to leave the hallway going to their next class. Lacey and Archie left together before Jo follows without saying a word. Danny sighs grabbing his bag before nodding his head. Archie stops midway through before punching a nearby locker scaring Lacey

"I can't stand that guy. Lacey i don't want you anywhere near him" he says making Lacey nod in agreement

"Archie, im trying alright. But its not that easy. We grew up with each other"she begins to explain to him. He nods sighing deeply

"Fine...just be carefull if you see him. And i know he's responsable for Regina's death. I don't know how but he is. He's not gonna get away with it" Archie says before walking away. Lacey watches him before spotting Danny who probably listened to the whole conversation. She shakes her head before walking to class.

"You alright?" asked Jo who saw Danny sitting by himself somewhere inside the school during lunch. Since she isn't apart of the social outcast.  
She usually sits by herself or with Rico. Danny sighs shrugging his shoulders . Taking his ear piece out as he was blocking everything out with music

"Not really. I thought you weren't speaking to me again?" he asked. Jo smiles a bit before joining him by the window

"I didn't say that. It's just, you expect us just to pick up where we left off all those years ago Danny. How can we do that?" she asked as she's been trying to image that in her head since he returned but hasn't seen any hope

"I didn't say it was going to be a easy task Jo. But im here now. Can't we take small baby steps?" he asked. As he's really tired of being alone.  
Lacey was spotted not to far from them looking at them talk but couldn't pick up the sound. Not even sure she wants to as she promised Archie and herself. Jo thinks about it

"Alright...baby steps. Im talking huge baby steps" she says still not sure if she could trust him. Danny smiles

"I'll take anything. Thanks Jo..." Danny says happily that hopefully he can restore at least one old friendship. Lacey continued on her way wondering if maybe she should give Danny a second chance. After school Danny and Jo agreed to study together at his house but as hours went by just like last time but instead of Lacey it was Jo who was sleeping by the foot of his bed. Danny smiling watching over her. Seconds later he heard his phone go off and read the text

"Socio...your gonna pay for what you did"

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. I know you killed Regina just like you killed your Aunt"

Danny shakes his head before grabbing his stuff and leaves the room. Early the next morning the sun beginning to rise up Karen like always was watching the news as she hears something. Jo was the first to groan obviously not a morning person as she blocks the sun with her pillow

"Jo...Danny!...Come down here guys!" Karen yells from downstairs. Danny groans opening his eyes looking at the clock which was early even for him.  
He sits up yawning as he scratches his head. Jo did the same thing. They both looked at each other a little awkward

"Morning...you sleep okay?"

"I guess...what time is it?"

"You don't want to know"

"Did your mom call us?

She asked before he could say something Karen made her way upstairs opening the door

"Guys..." she says looking at them

"Really mom?"

"Come downstairs...now" she says before heading back down. Danny sighs standing up from the bed. Jo groans grabbing her jacket as she fix her hair.  
Danny made his way downstairs first yawning again spotting his mother by the door like she was talking to somebody

"What is so important?"He asked

"Danny Desai?" Kyle asked looking at him

"Yeah?What is it this time?" he asked figuring its about Regina's case. Jo made her way downstairs or was about to when she heard her father's voice

"Your under arrest for the death of Archie" he says putting handcuffs behind his back

"You got to be kidding me" Danny mumbles under his breath

"You cant do this Kyle. You have no proof. He's been upstairs in his room all night." Karen says trying to defend her son the best way she knows how

"Im sorry Karen. Im doing my job. You know the drill. Come on Danny" Kyle says beginning to say when Jo makes her way down

"Dad...Karen's telling the truth. He wasn't the murder." she begins to say watching Danny get inside the backseat. Kyle walks back up to his daughter

"Hunny,im just doing my job. I gotta go..." he says before getting inside as he drives away

"This isn't happening again..."Karen says before going back into the house to call her lawyer before leaving Jo alone knowing he's innocent as it fades

_Okay, guys. My first Twisted fanfiction :) Let me know how it is. If you like anything to happen let me know in the comments. I know the show is still new so hopefully i did a good job :)_


	2. Chapter 2

At the police station we see Danny making his way in back. Kyle sighs looking around spotting his partner Sandy making her way over holding something

"Hey,everything alright?" she asked as he shook his head

"Not really...what do you have on the Archie case?"he asked just as Sandy handed him the file

"The M.E said he was killed in the car crash" she says looking at him

"Damnit...that means" he says closing the folder as she nods her head

"Desai didn't do it. I don't know what you have over this kid..."she begins to say but couldn't finish as Kyle left her alone

"So,is this what you people do?Accuse already innocent murders as your top suspect?" says the familiar voice. Karen who was yelling at the officers walking past her doing their jobs. Kyle spotted her nearby and groans walking up to her

"Karen...if you'll please come to my office we can talk there" he says gently trying to grab her arm but she stops and slaps her across the face

"_Don't_ touch me. I could sue you guys for harrassing my son. Accusing my son of killing two people?" she says

"Your son deserves to rot for what he did to my daughter!" cried out Gloria Crane who was seen walking up to Karen not backing down. Neither does Karen

"My son...had nothing to do with your daughter's death. Your just lashing out your anger" Karen says in a snobbish tone As both women are now face to face

"Is that right?"

"Sandy...please take Mrs. Crane into my office." Kyle says trying to get some sort of focus in control. Both Gloria and Karen stare at each other before they weren't seen

"I want my son" Karen said in a demanded voice. Folding her arms across her chest obviously not backing down

"Karen, he'll be out soon. It seemed we drew to the wrong conclusion this time. We apologize" he says in a calming voice

"Yeah,you bet your ass you did" she says walking comes out rubbing his hands on his wrist. He spotting his mother

"Danny...you alright?" she asked after signing his release forms she went over to hug him

"Just peachy...can we go now?"he asked but spotted Gloria who walks up to him slapping Danny across the face

"You murdered my daughter you son of a bitch!You wont get away with this!" Gloria says. Just as Sandy found Mrs. Crane and takes her away for a second time. Karen looks at Danny who felt his cheek which was a little hot from the slap

"Don't listen to her Danny. Are you okay?" she asked out of concern. Danny who had his head lowered on the floor shrugs his shoulders

"I guess...i just wanna get out of here"Danny says barely as Karen nods her head

"That we are...lets go" she says not wanting to be there any longer than nessary. Kyle and Karen glared eye contact as Danny left the station before she follows

Mrs. Crane,thank you for coming down" Sandy's voice was heard...

Meanwhile,back at Danny's house he wondered if Jo is still here

"Jo?..." he yelled from the kitchen looking around but Karen spotted a note from the kitchen

"Danny?...here" she says handing him the note. He sighs before reading it and crumples it up

"Everything okay?" Karen asked looking at him

"I need some air" he says before walking out of the house. Wondering around from what feels like hours Danny didn't even know where he was or what time. But stoped by a nearby house he hasn't seen in forever. A slight smile forms on his face before he made his way up to the house. He rang the doorbell. After a few seconds a older woman opened the door

"Yes,can i help...Danny?" she asked as he nods his head

"Hello, Mrs. Porter. Is Lacey home?"he asked figuring she wouldn't be at school due to Archie and Regina's deaths. Judy nods her head

"She is...but i don't think she wants any visitors today"she says as he nods his head

"I u-understand" he says already knowing her reason making Judy lower her head

"Oh,hunny,it's not about that. I know you didn't do that. It's just"

"Mom...who's at the door?" Lacey asked from upstairs as she made her way down. She entered the living room to spot Danny who smiles lightly

"Hey,hunny. Danny came to visit you. I wasn't sure if you were up for it." Judy explains

"He can come in for a little bit. If its okay by you ma?" Lacey asked as Judy smiles

"Why don't you guys talk outside for a bit. Company is going to be over soon. Don't be a stranger Danny" Judy says closing the door behind her as she leaves them alone. Lacey and Danny sits on the step together in silence

"Sorry about Archie and Regina"Danny finally managed to say

"Thanks..."Lacey says beginning to feel a little chilly. Danny looks at her noticing

"You getting cold?" he says taking off his jacket before wrapping it around Lacey's back keeping her warm

"Thanks. You didn't have too" Lacey says even though she's glad he's here for her

"No problem. How you holding up?" he asked

"Im okay...i guess. I just can't believe its happening all to fast you know?"

"You know im here if you wanna talk"

" I know. And i know you had nothing to do with Regina or Archie's death" she says

"You do?" How do you know that?" he says clearly not sure knowing what's real or made up anymore

"Because i do. I know your having a ruff time since you came back..." she begins to say making Danny scoff rolling his eyes

"Yeah,you can say that"

"Just know even though i don't act like it at times..."

"I know your here for me. Im gonna get going" he says getting up as Lacey stands up as well. She takes off his jacket

"You probably want this back?"she says handing it to him

"Keep it. I'll see you at school" Danny says beginning to walk away. Lacey smiles watching him before heading back in the house. Meanwhile, after school Jo was seen walking down the street as Danny made his way over to her catching up to her

"Hey,missed you at school today" Jo says

"Really?" Interesting... i thought you didn't like me?"

"I never said that. So,your mom bailed you out i see" she says referring to earlier

"Yep...even though im not off the hook yet" he says obviously referring to Regina's case

"Why don't you say you were with Lacey that night. It'll get you cleared"

"It's complicated" they both said in union making each other smile" Just before either one could speak we see the familiar police car pull up as Kyle pulled up

"Dad?" Jo begins to say looking at him

"Get in the car _now_" he says stopping the car. Jo looks at Danny who shrugs

"Something going on?"Danny asked but Kyle ignored him. Kyle gets out of the car opening the side door looking at his daughter

"Get in the car" he says as Jo did what he said still confused looking at Danny

" Mr. Masterson?" Danny begins to say. Kyle slams the side shut as Jo tries to overhear what's going on

"Im trying to be nice, stay away from my daughter" he says before walking back to the car and drives away with Danny watching. After a couple of seconds Jo arrived back home embarressed and upset about what he did. She walks inside as her mother spotted her

"Hey ,hunny..."

"I can not believe what you did back there" Jo yelled to her father who came inside closing the door

"I did it for your own good"

"My own good?" she says with a scoff

"Somebody mind telling me what is going on?" Tess asked looking at them confused

"He embarressed me in front of Danny. And forbided me to ever see him again. " Jo says heading upstairs having enough of seeing him. Kyle sighs before looking at his wife

"Is that true?"

"Yeah,im doing this for her own good Tess. She can't be around him like that"

"Kyle,she can't just ignore the boy. They were friends once" she says trying to talk to him but it wasn't working

"Im going upstairs" he says not in the mood to hear this. Jo arrived upstairs in her room. She locked the door and throws her bag on the floor before sitting on her bed. Seconds later she heard her phone go off and picks it up looking at it as it was a message from Danny. She smiles before flipping it open

_Everything alright?_ he asked as he was in his room lying on his bed waiting for a responds wondering what that was all about earlier

_not really. Dad's totally flipped out_

_About what?_ he replied back already knowing the answer

_You. He wants me to stay away from you_

_Maybe you should. Nothing good ever seem to happen to me_

_Danny, i know you aren't responsible for Regina's and Archie's death. We'll find out who killed them. I'll see you tomorrow?_

_You sure you wanna be seen by me?_

_Believe it or not Danny. I do miss my best friend. I'll see you tomorrow._ She texted with a smile. She meant every word. She wants her best friend back. Despite what her father thinks she's going to keep seeing Danny,even if she needs to do it in hiding. Danny smiles at the text before putting his phone away when there was a knock at the door

"Hey, kiddo. Just coming in to check on you. Getting ready for bed?" she asked leaning by the doorway. Danny nods his head

"Yeah,it's been a crazy day. Night mom" he says. Karen smiles walking over giving him a kiss on his head before closing the door behind him. Danny sighs laying in bed before closing his eyes

_OOC:hope you guys enjoy :) just note i may have "Borrowed" that car scene from the show. Since i saw it in the preview lol but let me know what you guys think_


	3. Chapter 3

"Twisted" is what to explain this next day. Everything was somewhat back to normal. It was monday as everybody was in a grumpy mood about going back to school. Including Lacey. She lost her best friend not to long ago and her boyfriend on top of that...As she was seen looking at the photo of and Archie she smiles touching his face

"I miss you..." she whispered. Before getting ready to school. She made her way downstairs heading out of her house. Getting into her car she starts it. Just as she turns on the engine a hand covered her mouth scaring her. The man wearing a black hoodie leans up to whisper something

"If i remove my hand,promise you won't scream?" he asked her. Lacey slowly nods her head as he did as promised. He removed his hand from her mouth. Still shaking she looks at his reflection in the mirror

"W-who are you? What do you want?" she says trying to remain calm. He removes his hoodie to reveal himself as...Archie? Lacey's eyes widen in horror. It was like she was going to faint. His face curled up in a smile . As he knows she probably has questions

"Hey, Lace" Archie says. Indeed it was him. From head to toe, Lacey examined him completely thinking it was a ghost or her imagination

"A-archie?...I-is that you?" she asked turning around. He leans in to kiss her on the lips for a few minutes to let everything sink in. She released the hold gazing into his eyes. His hand gently touched her face making her shiver

"What does that tell you?" he says climbing in the front seat sitting in the passanger side. She shakes her head still confused

"How is this possible?...Your supposed to be dead. At least i think you were"

"I could never leave you Lacey"

"Then what happened? Who was in your car? It crashed" Lacey asked as Archie nods his head

"I know. A friend of mine borrowed the car. And my wallet. When he didn't come back i figured something happened...or he was taking the car out for a joyride"

"Im just glad your back and alive" Lacey says not caring anymore and hugs him. After having a few moments to themself's it was school time. Jo on the other hand was looking forward to school. Mostly to see Danny. As part of her has been loving the little secret meetings they had over the weekend

"So, how's the whole Romeo and juilet thing going between you and Danny?" asked Rico who spotted Jo not to far away. She rolls her eyes closing it shut

"He's not my boyfriend Rico" Jo responded to him. Rico chuckles

"Really...then why is he coming this way?" he asked. Jo turns around spotting nobody there as he smiles

"Made you look" "And you are so into him" he says . Jo hits him on the shoulder

"I don't love Danny,Rico"

"Well, that's a relief" says a familiar voice as they both turned spotting Danny looking at them. He smiles as Jo lets out a small chuckle

"I didn't mean it as it sounded"

"Nah, its cool." By the way you left this at my place last night" he says handing her, her phone. Jo nods her head

"Thanks...i was wondering where i left it" she says looking at him as Rico smirks fake coughing

"You like him" he coughs out. Jo hits him on the back as Danny chuckles. Before Jo could speak there was a lot of commotion about something nearby as Jo looks at them

"Wonder what's up?"Jo asked. Danny shrugs his shoulders. As it came closer it was revealed to the school that Archie is alive and well. Walking hand in hand with Lacey who has a smile on his face. Archie walks past Danny with a smile

"Socio" he muttered out as they kept walking. All three had a confused look on their face

"I thought he was" Rico begins to say

"Dead?...yeah,so did everybody else" Jo finished as they watched him turn the corner. Danny sighs

"Well,even if he is back from the dead, he still hates me. But it does get me off the hook of at least one murder" he says. The trio begin to walk down the hallway heading for class

"Danny, we'll figure something out. I know you didn't kill Regina" Jo keeps repeating herself. Even though she sounds like a broken record. She is telling herself the truth. She knows he didn't kill her

"Yeah, beside Regina was the all-time most popular girl at school. Im sure she had enemies everywhere. We just need to pick which ones hated her most" Rico says. They stop as Jo looks at him

"You said something smart for once"

"I did? Boy hanging out with you really hurting my buzz. Im gonna do something bad" Rico says entering the class. Jo and Danny kept walking as she chuckles

"He means well" she explains to him about Rico as Danny nods

"Its cool. This is us" he says entering the class. At lunch we see Archie sitting with Lacey as he was looking at Danny

"Babe, come on. Let this go" Lacey says convincing him. Archie shook his head

"No...i know he had something to do with Regina's death. If i wanted to. I would have stayed dead. Just to prove he is guilty" he admits to her. She doesn't really like it when people talk bad about Danny like that. But she still doesn't know if she can trust him or not. Danny was walking his way over to Jo but Archie puts his foot out almost making him trip on the floor but catches himself. He looks around as archie waves his hand like a "hi" kind of wave

"Already back from the 'dead' and still a bigger pain in my ass huh Archie?" Danny says getting to his feet. Archie chuckles standing up as the rest of the students look on like a fight was going to break out

"Looks like romeo could use some back up?" Rico says pointing to the crowded students piling in. Both Lacey and Jo try to force there way to find out what is going on

"Archie...come on. You don't need to do this" Lacey says knowing nothing good ever happens

"May want to listen to her Archie. "

"You think im scared of you Socio?" "Im not. You should have left when you had the chance" he says circling around the circle like they were ready to duke it out

"It's not like i had a choice of coming back"

"You had a choice on whether or not you killed Regina...guess which one you picked" Archie says pushing Danny who bumps into a few students but walks back in middle

"Danny come on. Your better than him" Jo says making Lacey look at her former best friend

"Excuse me?" How is Danny better than him? Unlike Danny he is not a murderer" Lacey says walking up to Jo obviously defending her boyfriend. Jo looks at Rico who shrugs his shoulders before walking up behind Danny

"How do you know that Lacey? For all we know Achrie could be the murderer and he's trying to frame Danny"

"You know what Jo, im glad were not friends anymore. Because it won't hurt me when i do this" she says attacking on Jo as Danny and Archie begin to fight as well. Students began yelling 'fight fight'. Just then they broke apart with the assist of security as well as the principle making his way in

"You four in my office...now!" he says. Before leaving in disappointment. Jo who was holding her head in pain from the catfight she got in with Lacey tried to calm herself down. Danny helped her up to her feet as they walked first. Archie helped Lacey as they followed. All four of them were sitting in the front office banged up,bruised,scratched. Archire looks at Lacey who nods her head as he whispered something before looking at Danny

"This is all your fault Socio"

"My fault? your the one who started the fight"

"You should learn how to keep your little sidekick on a leash" Archie says referring to Jo who looks at him about to speak, but the front door opens as we spot Lacey and Archie's parents who came out followed by Jo and Danny's. Archie and Lacey left first as Danny looks at Jo before they both get up as Karen looks at him

"You okay?" she asked him

"How much trouble am i in?" he asked. Karen smiles as they walk out of the school. Both Kyle and Jo havent said a word since they entered the car. Jo looks at him

"I know you been lying to me" he finally spoke to her once they stopped a red light

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I know you been seeing Danny behind my back"

"D-"

"No...i told you he's a bad influence on you. And im right." Take today for example. The Jo i know would not do anything like this"

"Danny is not a bad influence on me. Lacey is the one who started the fight. I was defending Danny"

"I don't care. I don't want you seeing him again. You understand me Jo?" he asked beginning to drive again. No answer came from her. She isn't going to turn her back on the only person who could possible help him get free. The ride remaind silent as he drives them home as it fades


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey...you asleep?_ texted Jo. Who couldn't sleep tonight for some reason. She waits looking at the time which read 5:50 am. She sighs,feeling her eyes heavy she couldn't go to sleep now even if she wanted to. Seconds later the text responded

_Not really_... replied of Danny Desai. Who also couldn't sleep. But then again he really hasn't had anytime to get used to being back full time here

_me either_

_Something wrong?_ Let me guess its your dad again?

_Something like that. Plus, i can't help but wonder who killed Regina_

_Well, i didn't do it...even though it seems everybody else thinks otherwise_

_i know. We need to figure out how, or who else could have done it_

_You really are your father's daughter Jo_ he says as she chuckles reading the text

_i'll see you in school?_

_You sure you wanna be seen with a killer?_

_maybe i do,you ever think of that?_

_that's going to go great for your rep_

_like i already have one?_

"Jo,honey, you up?" asked Tess who knocked on the door

"Yeah, ma i'll be down soon" she says with a sigh before realizing the clock read 6:30 am. She sighs before texting one final time for the day

_i'll see you later_. she texted before getting out of bed. She sighs before getting dressed for school. Danny smiles reading the text before hearing a knock at his room

"Danny..." says the voice of Karen. He looked at the clock noticing the time and rolled his eyes

"Yeah, i-im up ma" he said from the room. Karen nods before heading downstairs. Danny sighs before getting up and gets ready for school. Jo made her way downstairs as she spotted Kyle who was reading the newspaper

"Morning honey" he says but Jo doesn't say anything back

"You okay?" Tess asked as Jo smiles nodding her head

"Never better mom" she says before taking a sip of her orange juice. Kyle nods his head getting what's going on here

"Okay...your giving me the silent treatment huh?"

"Im going to get going..." Jo says getting up from the table as Kyle nods his head

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll grab something at school ma" she says looking at Tess before grabbing her bag. She looks at her father who sighs

"Do you need a ride?" he asked before Jo left the room. Kyle looks at Tess who sighs

"She's not ignoring you honey..."

"Really? it looks like it. Im going to get going. I'll see you at home" Kyle says getting up from the table. He walks over giving his wife a kiss before walking away. Seconds later Danny made his way downstairs spotting the photos of his aunt and shakes his head before walking into the kitchen

"Hey,baby, you hungry?" Karen asked looking at him after taking a sip of her coffee. He shrugs his shoulders before looking around

"Not really...hey ma, why are the photo's still out there?" he asked kind of curious. Karen puts her cup of coffee down

"Honey,come on, we've been over this already"

"No,we really haven't. Im trying to start over here"

"And so am i"

"Really? So,then why are we back in the same house...let alone the same town?!"

"Y-your going to be later for school. Do you want a ride?" she asked not really wanting to start anything now. Danny sighs before shaking his head

"No...that's for the pep talk ma..." Danny says grabbing his bag before walking out of the door. Karen sighs

"nice going Karen..." she said to herself before getting ready for work. Jo was seen yawning as she waits for Danny. As Rico made his way over

"You look like crap"

"Yeah, how many times have you used that line to a girl before?

"I lost count. I usually get slapped afterwards..."

"Nice to see you too Rico"

"Guess you couldn't sleep? he asked putting his stuff in his locker. Jo shook her head yawning again

"No, not really. I've been talking to Danny"

"Yeah?About how you love him"

"You want me to hit you?"

"Im kidding, so what did i miss on the late night chat"

"Nothing much, even though i told him we help him figure out who killed Regina"

"Ah, i love a murder mystery..."

"Good because since is your idea, we are going to need all the help we can get"

"Help for what?" Danny asked as he is seen walking by with a small smile

"We are going to help you off the murder case" Rico says. There was a chuckle as all three of them look at the person as it was Archie with Lacey standing next to him

"Yeah, you two are going to do that? Socio is better off getting shafted" Archie says chuckling

"Aren't you ever getting tired of saying that man?"

"Aww,does it hurt your feelings freak?" Archie says pushing Danny as the girls look on

"Archie,come on. Your on probation already, don't blow it" Lacey says trying to hold him back

"You may wanna listen to her romeo. You don't wanna get kicked off the team now do we" Danny says. Archie grabs Danny by the shirt slamming him on the locker making the other students whisper

"Don't _tell_ me what to do. And stay away from us"

"Archie come on..." Lacey says before Archie released the grip. He stares at him before they walk away. Danny clears his throat

"You okay?" Jo asked knowing how close it was

"Fine...i can take care of myself Jo. I am a big boy" he says making her chuckle

"Well,then you don't need me to walk you to class. Until lunch time..." Rico says before leaving them alone. Jo and Danny shake their head as they begin to walk

"Let me guess, your dad still thinks im bad"

"Don't worry about him Danny. I can handle him. i know you didn't kill Regina that night. And we're going to prove it. Despite what he thinks" Jo says as they both arrived at the classroom. Meanwhile, at the police station we see

"So, anything on the Regina case yet?" Kyle asked his partner Sandy who shakes her head no

"Still nothing boss. Are you sure you want to start interviewing the students this week?"

"We have to. I know someone is hiding something. Regina didn't kill herself,even if she did. Why remove the necklace? Which we still havent found"

"So, if we find the necklace..."

"We find our killer"Kyle says looking at the Regina profile before sighing

"Who's coming in first today?"

"Uh...Danny,and then Archie" Kyle looks at the list

"Are you really going to question your daughter?"

"I have no choice Sandy. I need to do my job"

"But you could lose your daughter in the process"

"I know..." he says looking at a photo of him and Jo together on his desk

"Okay, so how exactly are we going to do this thing?" Rico asked looking at them. Danny and Jo sigh

"We know Regina had a lot of enemies in this school"

"So, what, we pin the murder on one of them? Come on Jo. That's like finding a needle in a haystack" Danny says leaning back on his chair

"Do you have any better idea?"

"...i have an idea for you losers" says Archie who overheard the conversation

"Can we help you with something Arch?" Danny asked nicely

"Yeah, you can leave...i don't know how man, but i know you killed Regina"

"We still on this? I did not kill her"

"Really, Socio? You have a answer for everything huh? So, where exactly were you the night Regina died?" he asked. Everybody remained silent. Lacey watches on in horror hoping he doesn't find out. Danny and Jo both look at Lacey before Danny looks back at him. He lets out a small chuckle before getting up

"I don't have to answer any of your questions..."

"But you will answer _mine_" says Kyle walking into the cafeateria as Jo sits up confused and embarrassed

"What are you doing here?"

"Danny Desai...your coming with me" He says which made Danny roll his eyes out of annoyance. Jo gets up

"Your bringing him downtown?"

"As a witness to Regina's murder yes...Jo. In fact i'll be seeing most of down there...including, Archie,Lacey and you Jo"

"M-me?...your actually accusing me of murdering Regina Crane?!"

"Jo...im doing my job"

"No, your doing this to get Danny to confess something he didn't do!" Jo says walking away from her father. Kyle sighs before patting Danny on the back telling him to move. He looks at Archie

"Archie, your coming with me as well"

"Why...what did i do?"

"Nothing...yet. i need to question you. Come on" he says as Archie sighs giving Lacey a kiss on the cheek before they both leave while the students mumble. After school we see Jo looking at her phone wondering if Danny texted her back yet

"We on for studing at the diner?" Rico asked sneaking his way up

"You scared me you know that. Im not sure"

"Your worried about Danny huh?"

"He had no right to do that. Humiliate Danny in school...i cannot believe my father sometimes" she says closing her locker

"Well, you know where to fine me if you wanna study..." Rico says before walking away. Jo sighs before picking up her bag and almost bumped into Lacey who was looking at her phone as well

"S-sorry..."

"Yeah, whatever" Jo mumbled trying to leave but Lacey wouldn't let her

"What?"

"Why are you hanging out with Danny?"

"Really? You need to ask?"

"Jo, im serious. I see you with him. Aren't you scared of him? He is responsable for..."

"Save it Lacey. Yeah, the Danny we knew didn't...couldn't kill his Aunt, just like the same Danny didn't kill your friend Regina. I don't know what more i can tell you"

"How do you know?"

"Because unlike everybody else...i _trust_ him. Maybe you should do the same" she says walking away from Lacey having enough. Lacey wonders the same as she watches Jo leave. Can she trust Danny? Does she believe that Danny is innocent? She walks away as it fades with more questions than answers


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is my son?" says the voice of Karen Desai who is inside the police station. She must have heard from someone that he was here

"Mrs. Desai...Danny" Sandy begins to say grabbing her by the arm but she quickly pulls back looking at her

"I know he is here,either tell me where he is or so help me god" Karen begins to say getting sick and tired of this harrassment the department has over her family

"Danny is fine Karen" Kyle says closing the door out of his office,slowly making his way up to her. Karen folds her arms over her chest staring at him

"Where is Danny?"

"Being questioned" Kyle says making Karen scoff as she rolls her eyes out of annoyance

"You won't let this go will you?"

"Karen...if you please give us a couple of minutes, we'll return Danny to you personally" Kyle asked in the nicest way possible

"You got five minutes, you understand me?

"Yes ma'am"

"One other thing"

"Yes?"

"Im coming with you. If you say anything out of contact, you are never going anywhere near my son again..."Karen says before walking first. Kyle sighs looking at Sandy

"You need backup?"

"I'll be fine...i can handle her" he says before following Karen's direction as Sandy watches. Karen arrived in the room spotting indeed her son sitting in the chair waiting. Seconds later the door opened while Danny spotted his mother and Kyle walk inside

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"She came to observe this little get together"

"No, im tired of you abusing your power by harrassing my son every chance you get"

"Mom, it's fine...Mr. Masterson is doing his job"

"See, Danny thinks it's fine" Kyle says as Karen remains silent sighing

"Okay, Danny...any questions before we begin?"

"Where's Archie?"

"He'll be next after we finished"

"Tic tok Kyle. Time's waisting for you" Karen says reminding him. Kyle nods his head before clearing his throat

"What happened the night of Regina's party?"

"Well, i arrived with Jo,who asked me to tag along. Feeling already awkward enough about coming but Regina assisted"

"Really? Regina Crane asked you to come?"

"Surprisingly,yes...why i don't really know nor care"

"So,what happened at the party?"

"Uh,from i can remember, Regina tried to hit on me,after that i tried to stay clear. Later on, Jo was showing her wild side, once things began to get a little out of control,i took her home"

"And that's it? You didn't return to the party afterwards?"

"No sir. After i dropped Jo off, i feel asleep"

"Is that all?" Karen asked him. Kyle looks at Danny wondering if he's hiding something and nods his head

"He's free to go...for now at least. We'll let you know if we need him back down again"

"Of take him into custody when you have another murder case. Come on Danny...Kyle a pleasure as always" Karen says. Danny smiles getting up from the chair. Karen walks out of the room, Danny follows shortly behind bumping into Archie

"Socio...not even your mommy is going to help you out of this one"

"Archie..."Kyle says staring at Danny while Karen looks at Kyle

"Come on Danny" Karen says as Danny nods his head walking away. Archie chuckles softy before walking inside the room. Kyle closes the door behind him as Archie sits down

"Thanks' for coming down"

"Like i had much of a choice?" Archie says making Kyle chuckle softly nodding his head. Kyle sits back down staring at Archie

"So, we're you at Regina's party?" Kyle asked looking at him. As Danny and Karen arrived at home they were surprised to see Jo sitting outside on the steps

"I'll be inside...thanks again Jo" Karen says with a smile. Jo nods her head watching her walk inside. Danny sighs making his way over towards the steps sitting down

"You okay?"

"I guess...so you told my mother?"

"Yeah, i had to do something. I just wanted to apologize"

"For what? You didn't do anything?"

"For my father. I know he hasn't made anything easier for you guys since coming back"

"Nobody has really,at least nobody but you" Danny says making Jo smile

"Im guessing Archie's still down there?"

"You would be correct. He came in just as i left"

"So, there is no telling what he's saying to my father right now"

"Nope...he's probably telling him that i had something to do with Regina's death as we speak"

"Or he and my father are planning something to make you feel guilty" Jo replied making Danny chuckle lightly

"Thanks Jo"

"For what?...im not doing anything really"

"You are...and it means a lot to me"

"Your welcome,im going to meet Rico at the diner. You wanna come?" she asked getting up from the steps

"Yeah, just give me a couple of seconds" Danny says making Jo nod her head. Danny walks back inside the house as Karen smiles

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, in fact Jo offered me to join her study in the diner"

"Alright, we'll have fun but be home by 10. It's still a school night" Karen says as Danny smiles nodding his head. He gives her a kiss on the cheek before walking back out and walks away with Jo. Karen smiles watching them before they fade away. Meanwhile, we see Danny, Rico and Jo all sitting together talking

"Look who just walked in" Rico says spotting Archie and Lacey who were staring at them. Lacey sits down first

"Wonder what he has to celebrate about?"

"He and my father bonded over Danny" Jo explained to Rico

"Oh, i bet that came out pretty well for them. Shall we sneak out the back way?"

"Nope, come on kid, i'll back you up" Danny says as the trio began to get up. Danny pats Rico on the back as they walk up to the table

"Socio...missed you today"

"I bet you did. Lacey, good to see you again" Danny says. Lacey smiles lightly remaining silent

"Well, this has been...fun? I'll see you tomorrow, Jo, Danny" Rico says nodding at both of them before he leaves

"Shouldn't you follow your boyfriend there?" Archie asked looking at Jo

"He's not my boyfriend. So, how did having the bonding go between my father?"

"Oh, it went great. He really is a nice guy. In fact, i wouldn't get to comfty here Socio..." he says. Danny chuckles softly nodding his head while the girls watch on

"Yeah, i bet you guys had all types of fun huh? Accusing me of all types of things i didn't do"

"We don't know that freak. Where's your proof?" Oh, that's right you don't have any" Archie says while Lacey remains silent looking at Jo who shook her head

"Archie, come on...leave them alone" Lacey says

"It's okay Lacey...we're just joking around. See you at school guys...come on Jo" Danny says. Jo looks at him before walking out of the diner. Outside Jo looks at him

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"You know what?" About Lacey"

"Jo...its fine. Just drop it" Danny says beginning to walk home. Jo sighs shaking her head before catching up with him. Back in the diner Archie looks at Lacey

"Something wrong?"

"N-nothing"

"I can tell when something is bothering you Lace...what is it?" Archie asked her. Lacey sight before speaking

"It's just, i don't like it when you talk down on Danny that way"

"You never had a problem about it before what changed now?"

"I-i don't know...can you at least try to be a little nicer to him?" Lacey asked knowing he wont. Archie scoffs shaking his head before looking at her

"You know i'll do anything for you...i'll try but im not making any promises" He says as she smiles before they continued with their night as it fades

OOC: Let me know if you guys have any ideas :) and thanks for the follows/comments im glad you guys like this


	6. Chapter 6

A week off for the students is the time for the students to hang out with family or plan a sleepover with they're friends. For Danny however it means another nightmare. We see Danny tossing and turning in his room having another one of his "nightmares"

"D-danny...you okay?" asked a young Jo who was talking to her now former friend Lacey who was sitting on the swing

"I-i d-don't know" he says. Both girls spotted the familiar jumprope he was holding tightly

"W-what happened?" Lacey asked. Just as he did he wakes up catching his breath. Looking around realizing it was just a dream. He slowly begins to breath back to normal

"J-just a dream"

"Danny...Jo's here" Yells Karen from downstairs. Danny looked at the time on the clock as it read almost noon. He forgot he had made plans with Jo to come up with a plan to get their parents together for a dinner date...even though they both know how that's going to go. He runs a hand through his hair taking a deep breath

"I'll be down in a few ma" He says beginning to get out of bed. And change clothes

"Make yourself at home Jo. C-can i get you anything?" Karen asked but Jo shook her head

"No thanks...w-well actually,maybe you can"

"What is it?"

"How would you like to come over for dinner one night...you and Danny"

"Oh, honey, i don't...im not sure" she says knowing how awkward

"Not sure about what?" a shaken Danny asked coming downstairs looking at them

"Oh, Jo invited us to dinner..."Karen begins to say as Danny looks at Jo

"You asked her? I thought we were going to wait?"

"I know...i just thought"

"Something i need to know about?"Karen asked looking at them both wondering what's going on

"Well..."

"it's nothing really. But Jo and i thought it would be nice to have the family get together..."Danny tries to explain but Karen still has second thoughts

"I-i'll think about it okay? she asked looking at them. Both of them nod in agreement

"You ready to go?"Jo asked noticing he's still a little pale. Danny nods his head

"All set...we'll see you later. Bye ma" Danny says giving her a kiss. She smiles watching them leave the house. She sighs before walking over to the photos in the front hallway and picks one of her, Tess, Gloria and Judy...

"A long time ago..." she says placing the photo back down

"Are you okay?" Jo asked as they were walking down the park heading towards the diner

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't i?"

"It's just...f-forget it"

"Jo...come on. It's me...we don't keep secrets remember"

"it's not really a secret...more of a concern. You seemed a little out of it when you came downstairs"

"O-oh that?..."

"Now, look who's calling the kettle black" Jo says making them chuckle. Danny opens the door as they walked in spotting Rico already there and sits down

"That's becoming a bad habit sometimes you know that?"

"Hey..."Rico says chuckling as he closes the book looking at them

"We haven't bored your yet have we?"

"Oh course not...what gave you that idea?" he replied

"So...before we were rudely interrupted last time...how are we going to figure out somebody else killed Regina?"

"Were working on that...Danny...tell him"

"Tell me what?"

"There is one common link between the murder"

"Which is?"

"The necklace..."

"Are we going to be speaking in riddles all day?" Rico asked making them chuckle

"Sorry. Look...the same necklace Regina was wearing the night of the party"

"Yeah?"

"Belonged to my Aunt Tara" Danny says making Rico gasp

"You think they're connected?"

"It could be yeah"Jo chimed in

"So,what happens now?" Rico asked wondering

"We need to try to figure out who gave her the necklace"

"Im guessing that's where the stuck part comes in? Why don't you ask Lacey?" Rico ask Jo who scoffs

"In case you haven't figured out Rico...we're not exactly besties..."

"It couldn't hurt to ask or try to pretend right?"

"Rico's right...if we want to find out. We need to do something maybe this is the best way?" Danny thought. Jo sighs wondering if there was any other way. Meanwhile, Karen was seen walking out and about in town until Tess spotted her and catches up

"Karen?" says a voice. Karen stops turning around spotting Tess who stops catching her breath

"Sorry...how are you?"

"Okay...you missed Jo. She's"

"Out with Danny...i know. It's great to see them together like this...it seems like"

"Old times..." they both said together before letting out a small chuckle

"Yeah,oh, i guess the kids want to have a dinner get- together one day" Karen says making Tess look at her in shock

"Really? That's news to me. What did you say?"

"I actually haven't given my honest answer yet. I figured it would be awkward with your..." Karen begins to say as Tess chuckled

"Why don't we...have the dinner i mean. If the kids can pretend nothing happened, why can't we?" Tess asked

"I-if you want to...i don't see why not" Karen says beginning to look around spotting the locals whispering at one another

"Great...so, how about we get together tomorrow night?" she asked looking around beginning to feel uncomfortable

"Yeah,i got to get going. It was good talking to you Tess" Karen says leaving in a hurry. Tess sighs before walking away. Back at the diner just as Jo, Danny and Rico were going to leave they spot Archie, Lacey and the boys walking in

"Socio...still walking around"

"Guess they haven't locked me up yet" Danny says with a smirk

"Everything's a big damn joke to you huh Socio?"

"Archie...come on" Lacey says trying to step in

"No...actually its not. All im doing is trying to live my life man"

"As a criminal? Your doing a hell of a job with that"

"Yeah, with you being a pain in my ass..."

"What did you say freak?"

"Archie...leave him alone" Lacey says holding him back

"Its fine Lacey...you don't need to help" Danny says

"We're just leaving" Jo says staring at Lacey grabbing Danny by the arm pushing him out of the diner

"What?" he asked looking at her

"You need to cool it Danny"

"Me? He's the one who starts it"

"What are you two?"

"Jo...come on you see how we get"

"I know...but at least try to be friendly to him. We need to find out more about Regina"

"I'll tell you what. If you can be nice to Lacey...i'll try not to kill Archie...deal?" Danny asked putting his hand out. Jo chuckles shaking her head before sighing

"Fine...deal. But if anything happens all bets are off"

"_Fine"_

"Do you need me to walk you home?"

"Nah, i'll be fine"

"You sure? You never know what kind of weirdo's lurk in the darkness"

"Oh, yeah that helped me feel so much better" she says chuckling as Danny does to. They said they're goodbye before walking home minutes later

"There is no way Tess" says the voice of Kyle. He just found out that Tess invited the whole family over for dinner at the Desai's tomorrow night

"Why not? It could be fun" Tess says making Kyle scoff. "Fun" going over to a murderer's house is not my idea of fun...he thought to himself. Just then the door opened and Jo made her way inside

"Everything okay?" Jo asked as Tess smiles greeting her daughter home

"No,because your mother invited us to have dinner over the Desai's. Tess, we're not going"

"Dad come on"

"Kyle, we're going and that's final. Your just going to suck it up"

"Do you know what will happen to my career if they find out?"

"So, you care more about your career than anything else that matters?" Jo says rolling her eyes. But before Kyle could say anything Jo arrived upstairs having enough of him and went upto her room. Kyle sighs as does Tess before looking at him

"Nice going...don't bother coming to bed tonight..." Tess says before heading upstairs herself. Kyle groans in frustration

"Nice going Kyle"

"Jo...you okay?" Tess asked knocking on the door. Jo sits on the bed sighing

"It's open" she says. Tess smiles before entering the door. She closes the door but it stayed open a little bit. Tess made her way over to the bed sitting beside her

"You okay?"

"Not really..."

"You know im here if you wanna talk?"

"I know. It's just mostly..."

"Danny? Right?" Tess asked as Jo nods her head. Kyle made his way upstairs to get a few things before hearing voices and walks up to the open door

"Yeah, why does Dad hate him so much?"

"I don't know honey...i wish i knew but i don't...he's just trying to protect you"

"Yeah, he's doing a great job of that so far"

"Honey, you know he means well...it's just he takes his work home with him a lot. He forgets" Tess says as Kyle begins to walk back downstairs

"I know...i just wish he could get to know Danny like i have"

"He will...now get to bed young lady...we got a big day ahead of us" Tess says helping her into bed. She gives her a kiss before walking out of the room closing the door as it fades


	7. Chapter 7

"Danny...what are you doing here?" asked Jo who was sitting on her bed studing. Danny climbed from the window half naked( shirt off) as he makes his way over to where Jo is

"I couldn't sleep"

"I-is everything okay?"

"No...i can't stop thinking about something"

"What?" Jo asked as Danny crawled on top of her bed and the two began to kiss passionately as we see a sleepy Jo smile until she heard her alarm ring and groans. She slowly opens her eyes before looking around for any sign of Danny but then for a second realized it was nothing but a dream and becomes disappointed. Could she have feeling for Danny? She shakes her head before looking at her phone and smiles seeing a message from Danny and looks at it

_Hey?...Mom decided to go for the dinner_ tonight he put. Making Jo chuckle softly to herself as she still can't believe it

_So, where is it going to be?_

_Our house...at 7. Think you can convince your folks?_ he asked making Jo sigh already knowing how that conversation is going to go

_Wish me luck_ Jo says before putting the phone back and heads down in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath before walking down

"Morning honey" Kyle says before taking a sip of his coffee. Jo smiles before looking at both of them

"Uh, mom, you remember that dinner i talked to you about?" she begins to say trying not to get into to much detail with her father as Tess nods her head

"Yes i do. I guess they set a date?" Tess asked helping her out knowing how Kyle feels about them. Kyle rolls his eyes listening to his wife and daughter talk in riddles

"What's going on? What are you two talking about? What dinner plans?" he asked looking at them. Both Tess and Jo look at each other wondering what to say

"Nothing that needs to concern you honey...it's just a dinner thing me and Jo promised to come to tonight. But we weren't sure if it was going to happen" Tess begins to explain as Jo nods her head

"Uh-huh, and where is it?"

"A old friend. We didn't think you be into it since your so busy with the case"

"Im not to busy to see a old friend...so who is it? He asked wanting to know as Jo takes a deep breath before speaking

"It's Danny. He and his mom..." Jo begins to say but Kyle cuts her off

"No...forget it"

"Kyle, come on"

"No, i absolutely forbidded it. MY wife and daughter are not and will not have dinner with..." he begins to say but stops looking at Jo who scoffs

"With what dad?...a murderer?"

"Jo... you don't"

"No, you don't know anything about Danny,dad"

"Neither do you Jo" he says looking at her but Jo shakes her head

"Your wrong...Danny is not a murderer. He did not kill Regina or his aunt"

"Im not saying he killed Regina did i?"

"Your thinking it dad. Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?. Your not giving Danny a chance to prove his innocence"

"He isn't innocent of anything Jo. You need to learn you can't always trust people of what they say. Because they can do i completely 180"

"Like you?" Jo says before walking out of the kitchen. Kyle sighs lookings at Tess

"You going to hit me with the stick now?"

"Kyle, im not forcing you to go with us. It's your choice. But if you keep going down this road... you may end up losing your daughter..."Tess says before walking away as Kyle sighs before heading to work. Jo was seen walking in the hallway and bumps into Lacey

"Oh sorry"

"No , it was..."Lacey and Jo both said before looking up at each other and smile lightly

"Hey,Jo..."

"Lacey..." Jo says before they both walk away from each other as Rico spotted the hole thing

"Awkward moment there. I just hate those" he says making her chuckle

"Me too...Danny here yet?"

"Haven't seen him. Decided to tell him you have his undying love for him?"

"Rico...remind me why im friends with you?"

"Because otherwise you be hanging out with a murderer. I don't think you want that type of reputation"

"Really? You think i have a reputation in this school?"

"Oh, i know you do Jo" Sarita says walking up to her as Lacey watches closely

"What is your problem with me Sarita?"

"What makes you think i have a problem with you?"

"Oh, i don't know that drunk tape you gave me at the drunk-driver play we did a few weeks ago ring a bell?"

"Oh, that...is it too late for me to apologize?" Sarita says with a smirk. Jo chuckles wanting to take her out right there but Lacey steps into the picture

"Sarita...come on...lets go"

"But we're just having fun"

"Jo isn't worth it come on..."

"Im sorry, im not worth it?"

"Jo, i didn't mean it like that"

"No, i-i think you did Lacey. Sorry if i don't live up to your peer pressure but i like to think im doing fine on my own after you left me all those years ago" Jo says making Lacey shake her head

"Now is not the time or place for this" Lacey says in a whisper but Jo didn't hear her

"Im sorry Lacey, what did you say?"

"Let's go..." Lacey says staring at Jo before she shakes her head. Turning around she spotted Danny standing to Rico

"I thought they were going to take you down" Rico says making Danny chuckle

"Told you i could handle my own"

"You okay?Danny asked making Jo nod her head as Rico looks at them

"Im gonna let you guys talk...i'll see you at study hall" he says before walking away

"So, how'd everything go?"

"About how you picture it..."

"I guess the dinner is off?"

"Not exactly, my mom and me are coming"

"I can hear your father on that now"

"How in the hell could Tess think having dinner with a criminal would be okay?" Kyle asked taking to his partner Sandy inside his office as he paces back and forth

"Boss come on, it may not be so that bad if you think about it"

"Your kidding right? Why on earth would i step in front of that house? Do you know how bad this would be for me if i have dinner with a criminal?"

"Look, the way i see it you can use this idea as a possible snoop around his house. We still don't have any leads about the case. You still think Desai is our main suspect?"

"I know he is" Kyle says before Sally walks away leaving him alone. Karen was seen getting everything ready on the dinner table still having second thoughts

"So, who's coming?"

"I think only Tess and Jo are" Danny says coming out holding the plates which made Karen nod hoping Kyle doesn't come as well

"Where are you guys going?" Kyle says looking at his family who were getting their coats on. Both Jo and Tess look at him confused

"Danny's dinner party remember?" Tess says fixing her hair

"Yeah, the one you said and i quote..."You would never set foot at Danny Desai's house because...what was it again?Oh, i remember now a murderer" Jo says rolling her eyes before walking towards the door. Kyle grabs his jacket as Tess looks at him

"What are you doing?"

"I can't join you?"

"What happen to that hissy fit you had earlier?"

"I over reacted. I do that. So?...Shall we?"he asked walking towards the door. Both Tess and Jo look at each other as Jo wonders what kind of game he is playing and sighs before walking out of the door. A few seconds later the doorbell rang just as Karen puts the last dish on the table

"There here..."

"Mom, be nice"

"Im always nice Danny...but if i have to see that" Karen was going to say but opens the door spotting Kyle with a smile

"Karen...pleasure to see you"

"You too Tess,Kyle...i didn't think you were joining us tonight"

"I decided to tag along last second. It's not a problem is it?"

"Of course not. Danny can get a another plate. Come on in guys" Karen says moving away from the door to let them inside. Jo smiles at Danny who returns the favor. Kyle saw that from the corner of his eyes. While Tess looks around the house

"Your house is lovely Karen"

"Thank you Tess..."

"Karen, may i use your restroom?"Kyle asked which Karen nods her head

"It's upstairs" she says which Tess folled Karen into the kitchen while Jo watched Kyle go upstairs

"I guess he decided to come after all?"

"Yeah im still not sure why though. Not after what he had to say earlier"

"Danny...can you come into the kitchen please?" Karen called from the kitchen as they chuckle

"I'll be right back...make yourself at home" Danny says as Jo watches him leave before she gets up from the couch and walks up to the staircase. "What are you up to?" she thinks to herself as she felt her legs begin to climb up the steps. Jo spotted Kyle snooping through Danny's things

"What are you doing up here?"

"J-jo...you startled me" Kyle says as Jo folds her arms staring at him

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing in here?"

"Hey, here you are...dinner's ready. Everything okay?" Danny asked looking at them noticing something is obviously going on here. Kyle smiles nodding his head as Jo continues to stare at him

"We should get downstairs..." Kyle says making his way past them and heads downstairs. Danny looks at Jo who still had that same look on her face

"Jo?...you comin?" Danny asked looking at her before they arrived downstairs to join the others

"There you are honey,everything okay?" Tess asked looking at her daughter who couldn't stop looking at Kyle all night

"Fine..."

"Maybe we should return the favor sometime"Tess offered

"I don't think that's a good idea" Kyle says as Jo and Karen who takes a sip of her wine looks at him

"Why not?"Tess asked

"Isn't it obvious mom? He doesn't trust Danny"

"Jo..."

"No, you had your chance to talk. You wanna know why i was late..."

"Jo...enough. Your making a scene"

"Oh, i am? I wasn't the one snooping in Danny's room looking for evidence"

"Kyle?" Tess looked at him before Jo gets up from the table and walks out of the house. Danny follows behind her. As Karen chuckles softly

"Come on Tess don't look at me like that"

"Like what? You used this dinner as an excuse to get close to Danny? Haven't we already talked about this?"

"So, you still think my son is a criminal Kyle? Do you not understand how i have to live with this everyday of my life?" Karen says looking at him

"Karen, i know you think this is wrong..."

"Wrong? Kyle it's dishonest!" Tess says disguested by the actions of her husband as of late and shakes her head

"Your ganging up on me now? I said im sorry okay. But im in a bind here" he begins to say as both Tess and Karen scoff not buying this. Danny spotted Jo sitting on the familiar swings and smiles as he makes his way over beginning to push Jo lightly making her giggle

"You okay?"

"Not really...im sorry about"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Besides from what i heard before i left, your dad is in cold water as we speak"

"Good...maybe he'll learn his lesson this time" she says as he sits down on the other swing next to her

"Im sorry things didn't go as planned tonight"

"Are you kidding? It should be me who apologizes to you. After my father..." Jo begins to say but Danny leans in brush some hair out of her eyes. Jo smiles before he leans in to kiss her for a few seconds before releasing the hold. Both of them remain silent before Jo returned the favor back. They both let out a small awkward chuckle as a voice was heard

"Jo...your parents are leaving" Karen says looking at the two of them before leaving them alone

"Guess the party's over"

"It got ruined when my father showed up. I'll see you tomorrow? Danny asked helping Jo up who nods her head as she was speechless before they walked back into the house as indeed Tess was putting on her jacket

"Where's dad?"

"Went to take a walk. Danny i am sorry about all of this"

"It's okay...i had a great time" Danny says looking at Jo who smiles before looking at the floor. Tess wonders if something happened between the two of them

"Come on sweetie...see you around Karen" Tess says before they left. Karen sighs watching them walk towards the car as she sighs

"What a night huh Danny?"

"You can say that again. I'll help you clean up mom"

"Thanks baby" Karen says before walking into the kitchen. Meanwhile, in the car Tess looks at Jo with a smile

"Did something happen tonight between you and Danny?"

"N-no...why would you ask?"

"No reason. Just the way you guys were looking at each other tonight. Forget i ever say anything. As Kyle walked he pulled something out of his jacket pocket and looked at the shiny thing

"Hello, beautiful..." he says with a small chuckle before placing it back in his pocket and continues to walk as it fades to black

_OOC: As usual let me know what you guys like to see :) hope you enjoy the chapter for all the Janny fans here you go :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Danny leans in brush some hair out of her eyes. Jo smiles before he leans in to kiss her for a few seconds before releasing the hold. Both of them remain silent before Jo returned the favor back. Jo opens her eyes with a smile thinking

"Did that actually happen?"

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" says the voice of Danny. Jo looks around now realizing if she is dreaming this or this is happening. As she is in the same bed of Danny Desai

"Good, actually. D-did last night actually happen?"

"You mean this?"Danny says before leaning in to kiss Jo on the lips passionately. She closes her eyes wanting the moment to last. Before Danny breaks the hold seconds later with a smile

"Does that answer your question?" he asked making her chuckle nodding her head

"Yes...now onto my second question. Is this a dream or am i actually at your house?" se asked as he chuckles

"Its real, sadly. You came over here after having a fight with your dad last night. You were preety upset. And as you ask you probably have no memory of that happening ...or do you?" he says looking at her. She sighs nodding her head

"Yeah, i remember now"

"What got you upset like that last night?" Danny asked as Jo sighs trying to remember what happen. As we flashback to last night. Once they arrive home. Jo and Tess were first

"Kyle...you home?" Tess asked taking off her jacket as Jo does the same

"Maybe he's upstairs?"Jo suggessted

"I'll go check...you get ready for bed"Tess says with a smile as she heads upstairs to check leaving Jo alone. Truth was he came home hours ago. As Jo spotted his jacket with something shiny hanging out on one of the pockets. She looks upstairs and around making sure the cost is clear

"Hey, there you are..."Tess's voice was heard making Jo sigh knowing now is her chance before pick pocking her dad's jacket. Once she makes her way over she grabbed something out and looks at it and gasps

"Regina's necklace?"she whispered looking at it. Could her father been the one who murdered Regina? That's crazy right? Why would her father killed Regina? Was he going to frame Danny with this? Whatever her father had in mind there was no way she was going to let him frame Danny for something he didn't do. She walks out of the house quietly and made her way over to Danny's as it fades back out

"Jo? You okay?" Danny says snapping her out of the trance and nods her head

"Fine...just thinking about something was all"

"You don't have any plans today do you?"

"Not really. Other than hangout with Rico why?"

"Just wondering..." he says as he may have kind of planned something with Rico today to distract Jo for a couple of minutes. The hard part is trying to get Lacey to join them. Jo looks at him wondering if he's up to something. Just then footsteps were heard as Karen made her way in

"Danny...just wanted to...oh, Jo. I thought you left last night with your folks?"

"She did but came back later"

"I thought i forgot something and Danny said it was okay for me to crash here"Jo chimed in as Karen nods her head

"Your welcome here anytime you like honey. I just wanted to see if you guys were up... you don't wanna be late for school" she says making them both sigh

"I better get home in case they suspect i wasn't in my room"Jo says grabbing her stuff together as Danny watches

"You sure you don't need backup?"

"I'll be fine...and maybe later we can talk about that kiss?" she says with a smile before climbing back out of the window. Danny watched to make sure she left okay and smiles before heading downstairs. Karen smiles looking at Danny

"Where's Jo?"

"She decided to head home. Your in a good mood"

"Am i? Maybe its because i like seeing my son happy"

"I am..."

"Did something happen between you and Jo?"

"Not yet...im going to get going"

"You need a ride?"

"Nope...i got it covered. I'll see you later" he says grabbing his bag before heading off to Jo's. Speaking of Jo she sneaked in from her window hearing a voice

"Where have you been?" asked Kyle who looked like he has been waiting all night for her to come home

"Why?You don't seem to care about me"

"Jo, don't play games with me"

"Funny you should be talking about playing games...when you lied about last night"Jo says folding her arms staring at him

"I didn't lie last night"

"You didn't exactly tell the truth about your true reasons for coming"

"Jo,im trying to be civial about this..."

"I bet you are"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"It's funny really. You accuse Danny of being a criminal when you of all people have something that belongs to somebody else"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, i have to get ready to school...or is that a crime now too?"

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over"

"I think it is..."Jo says grabbing her bag walking at the door staring at Kyle before leaving as he sighs before walking out of her room going to work

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rico asked as Danny informed Rico on the plan he was going to do between Lacey and Jo

"Just relax...i have everything under control"

"And if things go wrong?"

"I'll take full resposability for it okay?"Danny says patting Rico on the back. Rico nods his head

"What's with you?"Rico asked spotting Jo making her way over as she wasn't exactly in a good mood

"My father..." Jo says getting her stuff ready for her first class as both Rico and Danny shared a look

"Let me guess he caught you?"Danny figured

"Something like that...so, what were you two chatting about?"

"Guy stuff" Rico says making Jo chuckle

"Guy stuff huh?"

"That's right...is that a problem?Danny asked spotting Lacey nearby as he has a small smile before Archie bumped into him

"Sorry,Socio" he says as Lacey looks at him

"Archie...when are you not?"

"You got a problem with the way i treat you Socio?"

"I do..."says Jo making Archie chuckle

"You?Your letting your girlfriend fight your battles for you"

"Why don't you grow up for once Archie?Everybody is trying to move on with all of this crap but you. Why is that?"

"It's because he still accused me of killing Regina"Danny chimed in

"It's the truth socio"

"Where's your proof Archie?"Jo asked folding her arms towards her chest staring at Lacey

"What?"Lacey asked

"All of this can be solved Lacey"

"How?What can Lacey do?"Archie asked confused looking at her

"Nothing...come on Archie, lets go"

"It's only a matter of time until everybody finds out Lacey" Jo yelled out as they left

"What did she mean by that?"Archie asked her when they were far away from Jo and Danny

"Nothing Archie. It's just Jo. I can handle her"

"You better...or i will"Archie says giving her a kiss before walking away leaving Archie alone. Lacey sighs as footsteps were heard and she turned around to spot Danny

"Danny..."

"Relax, im not staying long. I just wanted to know what your doing later after school?"

"Nothing really,why?"

"Can you meet me at our hideout today?"

"I haven't been there in a long time Danny"

"Please?Just for a few seconds at least?"He pleaded with her. Lacey sighs thinking about it before nodding her head still unsure

"Alright, a few seconds. I gotta go" she says before waking past Danny who smiles lightly

"One down...one to go" he says before walking to class as well. Halfway, through Rico was waiting for Jo as planned and looks at Danny

"Relax man...everything will be fine..." he says patting Rico on the back before walking away as he spots Jo making her way over

"Hey, what's with you?" she asked sitting down next to him

"N-nothing...oh, im going to have to bail today"

"Why?Everything okay?" she asked wondering as he nods his head a little awkwardly

"Fine...it's just"

"It's just i was hoping to spend today with you?"Danny asked chiming in to help Rico out

"Oh, and what are we doing?"

"Maybe hanging out in the old hangout we used to go...you still remember it?" he asked making Jo nod her head taking a sip of her drink

"Yeah, but why?"

"I need to talk to you about something...i'll see you after school?"he asked

"Yeah, sure...we'll hang out later Rico?"Jo asked

"You know where to find me" he says as Jo gets up from the table with a smile

"Where you going?"Rico sked

"I forgot something out of my locker. I'll be back" she says heading back to her locker and noticed she was being followed. She turned her back but nobody was there she kept walking until she arrived at her locker and as she opened it someone closed it scaring her a little

"Im going to make this short and sweet..."says the voice of Archie. Who leans his arms on the locker making Jo look at him

"Leave me alone Archie"

"Im getting worried"Rico says looking around noticing she wasn't back yet

"It's Jo, Rico,she can handle herself" Danny says having the same feeling and gets up

"You going to go look for her?"he asked

"Stay here..." Danny says

"See, how little you know me" Rico says getting up following in the direction Danny went

"What's going on here?" Lacey asked spotting Archie whispering something to Jo almost scaring her a little

"Hey, leave her alone" Danny says spotting Archie who smirks before backing away

"Nothing babe, let's go"

"Not until you tell me what that was all about?" Lacey asked looking at the expression on Jo's face

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked walking up to her as Jo hugs him tightly

"What you say to her Archie?"

"C-can we just go please?" Jo mumbled quietly as Danny kisses her on the top of the head

"Stay away from her you understand me?"

"Like im scared of you?" he says watching the trio walk away

"What did you say to her?" Lacey asked again in a demanding voice

"I told you i take care of it...i think i did. Just drop it Lacey,besides why do you care about them?"he asked wondering

"Archie, if you hurt Jo or Danny in anyway..." Lacey begins to say but stops

"Or what huh Lace?" Archie says staring at her but Lacey scoffs walking away as she can't deal with his attitude

"You sure your okay?"Danny asked checking on Jo who is still a little shaken up but nods her head

"Hey,you okay?" asked Lacey who made her way over to see how she was doing

"Fine...i just wanna get out of here okay" Jo says starting to feel a little claustrophobic right now

"Come on..."Rico says making sure his best friend is okay as he escorts her out of the school. Danny watches them making sure they get out okay before turning back to Lacey

"You didn't have to come"

"Jo's my friend Danny. Archie had no right to do that. Im going to make sure he never does it again"

"Good. Because whatever he said has her really shooken up"

"She didn't tell you what it was?" Lacey asked but Danny shakes her head no

"Not yet...i hope she does soon. And if he can scare Jo, just be careful around him Lacey alright"

"I'll be fine. I can handle him"

"If you can't im not that far to fine" he says with a smile as does she before looking at the ground before looking back up at him

"You always got to be the hero don't you?"

"I try. Im going to check on Jo. I'll let you know how she's doing" Danny says before leaving Lacey alone. She sighs before walking away thinking... Maybe i can trust him after all?


	9. Chapter 9

Later that same night we see Jo upstairs in her bedroom as she was trying to sleep but kept tossing and turning as she couldn't shake off what happened yesterday after school. In the middle of the night she wakes up in psanic sweat

"Danny" she whispers just as her father came homw after a late night work. He gently knocks on the door starlting Jo a bit

"You okay?"

"F-fine...just had a bad dream. Your coming in late" Jo says looking at the clook which read a little bit after 12. Kyle nods his head

"Yeah, we're still working on the Regina case. You sure your alright? You look a little shaken up" he asked out of concern

"Im okay dad...really. It's just a dream"

"About Danny?"

"How'd you...?"

"I heard you call for him just as i came upstairs. If there anything you wanna talk about...im here"

"I know..."

"Oh, since i got you. Are you okay to come to the police station tommorrow?"

"For the questioning thing?"

"Yeah, you and Lacey are tomorrow. If you feel awkward talking to me about..."

"No...i'll do it. I have nothing to hide"

"I'll let you get back to sleep...goodnight Jo" Kyle says leaving the room closing the door behind him. Jo sighs opening her table desk draw and pulls out a small napkin type and opens it to look at the necklace...im not going to let you hurt Danny any longer dad. She thought to herself before covering it back up and close the draw and goes back to sleep...or in her case tries to. The next morning Jo heard her phone go off and groans reaching for it and sighs looking at the message

_you okay? I've been worried about you_ texted Danny. Jo smiles looking at the text before repling

_I little shaken up but im okay...it's sweet you care about me_

_of course i do Jo. I don't want anything happen to you_

_i know you don't. Sorry i bailed on you yesterday_

_that's cool...you had a reason to. I'll see you at school?_

_Yeah, i may be a little late though_

_Something up?_

_My father. He wants me to come in to answer some questions about the party_

_oh, right...guess me and Rico are doing more bonding time then. I'll see you later_ he says before signing off. Jo chuckles before getting ready A few seconds she arrives downstairs putting her bag back down as Kyle looks at her

"How'd you sleep?"

"Okay...i guess"

"Had another bad dream?" he asked as Tess looks at her daughter

"Bad dream? you okay Jo?"

"Fine...can't i have a bad dream without it meaning anything?" she says getting something to drink

"Are you okay to come down to the station before school?"

"Why would she need to come down to the station?" Tess asked looking at Kyle

"Oh, you didn't hear? Dad wants me to answer some questions about what happened the night at Regina's pary"

"Kyle...you honestly think Jo had something to do with that poor girl's death?"

"I know she didn't honey. But she was at the party...i have to question her like everybody else. It's not like i like the idea"

"Sometimes i question that about you these past few weeks"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyle asked her as Tess gets up walking away

"Way to go dad..." Jo says with a small smile. Kyle chuckles softly

"Let me know when your ready to go. The sooner we do this the sooner it gets better for all of us" Kyle says grabbing his stuff. Jo watches him leave

"Not for all of us dad" Jo says grabbing her bag. Making sure that necklace was still in her bag before walking out of the kitchen and heads down to the station

"Your here too?" Lacey asked spotting Jo who arrived with her father. Jo sits down next to her

"Yep, dad thinks i had something to do with Regina"

"But you didn't Jo"

"Try telling my father that...hey, i need to ask you something later. Mind meeting me at the old tree house?"

"The one we go when we were younger?" Lacey tries to remember keeping it in hushed tone. Jo nods her head

"Yeah...it'll only take a couple of seconds"

"Sure...when? After school?"

"If you got the time or we can do it before"

"Girls..."says the voice of Sandy who came by

"Hey, Sandy" Jo says. Sandy smiles looking at Jo

"Hey, Jo...your all grown up now...you look beautiful"

"Thanks Sandy. You wanted something?"

"Oh, right. We're finishing something up with a different case. So, just sit tight a little longer. It shouldn't be too much longer" Sandy explained as they nod their head. Kyle came by whispering to Sandy

"Can i see you in my office?" he says before walking away. Jo raised her eyebrow wondering what that was all about as Sandy follows behind closing his office door

"What's up?"

"I decided to take you up on that offer"

"You mean about going to the Desai house for that dinner?...How'd it go?"

"I hit the jackpot Sandy"

"What are you talking about?"

"I found Regina's necklace at Desai's house" he says beginning to dig through his pockets to see if he can find it

"A-are you sure it belonged to Regina and not his Aunt?" Sandy asked watching him look

"Oh come on...where is it"

"Maybe you didn't bring it?"

"No, i put it in my front pockets...but i can't find it" he says beginning to get frustrated

"Maybe it fell out somewhere?" she thought as he tries to think

"I hope it didn't otherwise im in big trouble"

"Why?"

"Because i exactly didn't search his house with a court order" he explained. Sandy looks at him in disbelief

"Your telling me...Kyle, you could get suspened for this"

"I know that Sandy...I better find that necklace and soon before somebody else does"

"You still want to question Lacey and Jo?"

"Y-yeah..."he begins to say thinking about something Jo says

"You okay?"

"Just thinking about something. Let's spilt the girls up. I'll take Jo you interview Lacey" He says standing up

"You sure about this?" she asked walking towards the door. He nods his head as Sandy walks out of the room as they both walk up to the girls

"Lacey...if you come with me"Sandy says. Lacey smiles looking at Jo a little confused before walking with Sandy

"Jo, if you'll come with me" Kyle asked helping his daughter up. Jo nods getting up grabbing her bag and follows her father into the room. She sits down across from him before he closes the door joining her at the table

"You never done this before have you?"

"Not really...i've mostly seen it on tv"

"I promise it won't to dramatic like on tv. All you do is answer the questions i ask you truthfully...and your free to go"

"That simple?"

"That simple...you ready?" he asked looking at Jo. Who takes a deep breath nodding her head. He turns on the tape recorder and looks at her

"Did you go to Regina's party the night she was murdered?"

"Yes...i asked Danny, to join me that night"

"Danny Desai?"

"Yes..."

"What happened when you got there?"

"From what i could remember...me and Danny arrived at the party, which was pretty packed before we got there. Regina greeted Danny...she was already drunk by then she tried to hit on him but he declined and walked away"

"What happened after that?"

"Well,me and Danny got seperated and i wondered around the house until i bumped into someone at the party. And dared me to do a shot...which i did...a few actually. It started to get a little weird next, as the person i did shots with wanted to take me upstairs but Danny saw this and punched him. He took me home and that was it"

"And that's what happened?"

"It's the truth..." she says looking at him. Kyle sighs turning the tape recorder off and smiles

"Thank you for coming in Jo. I know it wasn't easy to do this...but thank you"

"Im free to go?"

"Unless you have anything else to say?" he says looking at her...do it Jo...tell him off she keeps thinking to herself. She gets up from the table shaking her head

"Nope...not really. Can i go?"

"Yeah, i'll see you at home" Kyle says getting up as he walks her out of the room. Lacey just came out as well

"Mr. Masterson"

"Hello, Lacey, thank you for doing this"

"My pleasure. I hope you find who killed Regina soon"

"We're doing our best. Thanks for coming down girls..." he says again watching them leave

"How'd it go?" Sandy asked looking at him

"Fine...how'd things go at your end?"

"Same..."Sandy says walking away. Kyle covers his mouth with a heavy sigh knowing Jo is hiding something and he's going to find out...one way or another. Back at the school we see Rico and Danny sitting together

"So, how was Jo yesteday?" Danny asked obviously referring to what happened between Archie and Jo

"Uh...she was hanging in their but she hasn't told me what happened if that's what your asking me" he says

"Yeah, she hasn't told me about it either"

"Who hasn't told who about what?" Jo asked hearing their conversation. Danny and Rico stand up

"You okay?"

"We we're worried about you" Rico says trying to change the subject. Jo nods her head spotting Lacey walking past them as they share a small smile. Until Archie walked past them making Jo turn around remembering what happened yesterday. Danny walks up to her trying to make her feel better

"Hey, i meant what i said. He's not going to hurt you. I promise that okay?" he says leaning in to kiss her. Rico turns his head feeling awkward...but then again it's Rico he's always awkward

"I-im going to get to class..." he says leaving them alone. Jo sighs nodding her head

"I know you won't let anything bad happen to me. But you also can't keep me safe Danny"

"Watch me...come on" he says as they walk to class. After school Lacey was seen waiting for Jo as they planned to meet up. But instead of Jo it was Archie, who Lacey

"What do you want Archie?" Lacey asked in a cold voice. As she folded her arms across her chest

"Look i get your upset with me about yesterday..."

"Do you? Because it doesn't look like it. Jo's still scared. She won't admit it but i can see it in her eyes"

"I know...and if it'll make things right with you i'll do whatever it takes to apologize" he says pleading with her. She sighs spotting Jo making her way over

"Hey, ready to...i'll leave you two alone"Jo begins to say but Archie gently grabs her hand as Jo pulls it away

"Jo...please wait"

"What is it now Archie?" Jo asked folding her arms staring at him

"I just wanna say about yesterday..."

"It's fine...forget it" she says not really in the mood to talk about it. Archie shakes his head

"Look, i get it your still scared...but i didn't mean what i said. I was frustrated and i lost my cool. What do you say...can you give me another chance?"

"I never gave you a first one Archie. Lacey i'll meet you there" Jo says walking away. Archie looks at Lacey now wondering if he is out of the doghouse yet

"Well?...Now do you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it. I gotta go. Maybe i'll call you later"

"I'll be looking for to it" he says walking away with a smile. Lacey sighs wondering if she should forgive him. Jo arrived at the secret hideout sitting down as she waits for Lacey. Footsteps heard making Jo turn spotting her who looks around

"It's been a long time time since we been here huh?" she says sitting down next to Jo who nods in agreement

"I've been here a few times checking in on the place"

"So, what did you want to talk about? Why am i here instead of Danny?"

"Because of this..." Jo says digging into her backpack and pulls out the napkin and unfolds it showing Lacey the necklace. She gasps looks at it before looking back up at Jo

"Regina's necklace...where'd you fine that?"

"I didn't, my father found it. Or had it all this time. I found it hanging out in his jacket" she says putting it back away

"You don't think your dad..."

"Lacey, to be honest...i don't know what to think anymore. At first i thought my dad was going to frame Danny. But..." she says with a deep sigh

"What are you going to do? Does Danny know?" she asked as Jo shakes her head

"No...not yet. Im not sure if i should tell him"

"I really don't know how to help you here Jo...if your father finds out you have the necklace the whole time"

"He would think i had something to do with Regina's murder...i know Lacey"

"You gotta get rid of that necklace Jo"

"How?" she asked getting up as does Lacey

"I don't know but do it soon and don't get caught" Lacey says before walking away leaving Jo alone. Jo sighs walking away...until she arrives at the police station. Looking around she walks into her fathers office putting the necklace wrapped up in the napkin on his desk before walking out and leaves before anybody saw her. Kyle walked back in his office spotting the folded napkin and looks out of his office before unfolding the napkin looking at the ncklace and folds it back up as footsteps were heard

"Hey, boss..."

"Hey, Eddie. What can i help you with?"

"Nothing really...just wanted to tell you Jo stopped by"

"She did? Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"No, it was like she was waiting for you but left in a hurry. Just thought you like to know"

"Thanks...get back to work"

"You got it boss" Eddie says leaving him alone. Kyle closes his door looking back at the necklace in his pocket

"Welcome back...beautiful...now we have a problem here don't we" he says wondering what he has to do with Jo as it fades

_Okay, boys and girls...there is one more chapter and this story has come to a close...unless you want me to keep going on this story. As usual let me know and trust me when i say the finale a big twist at the end :)_


	10. Chapter 10

"Jo Masterson?" a voice says. As we see her talking to Danny and Rico at the school having a normal day. Jo turns around to spot a officer standing behind her

"Something we can help you with officer?"Danny asked her as he looks at Jo

"Your under arrest for the murder of Regina Crane. You have the right to remain silent" she begins to say as both Danny and Rico remain in shock

"Whoa...what are you talking about?" Rico says knowing he can't believe something his best friend has done

"Jo didn't kill Regina" Danny says confessing to the officer

"Guys,im sorry...take it downstairs. Jo...come on" she says taking her away...or at least that's what she thought until she woke up from her nightmare and gasps quietly looking around before realizing she was back in her room

"Crap..." she mumbled out running a hand through her curly hair trying to relax

"Morning Danny. You sleep okay?" Karen asked taking a sip of her coffer after hearing footsteps in the kitchen. Danny didn't hear her as he had a weird dream wondering if something happened to Jo

"Danny?...Hey"

"Huh?...Oh, sorry morning"

"Everything okay?"

"Not really. Kind of had a bad dream..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, i'll be fine. Besides im sure it's nothing. How's work going?" He asked as she smiles

"Good...which reminds me im going to be late...you need a ride?"

"Nope,im walking with Jo" he says still having that eerie feeling something bad happened but tries to shake it off. Karen nods before looking at him noticing something was off about him but didn't budge and gets ready for work

"So, your going to drop this thing with Jo being behind Regina's death now right?" asked Tess looking at her husband

"Tess, come on. Im not accusing her of actually murdering her. I had to answer questions like everybody else"

"I know you Kyle. You bring your work home with you sometimes. You don't rest until you get answers" she says knowing him far too well. Kyle nods his head but tends to wonder if Jo actually had something to do with the murder...or if she's covering for someone. Footsteps were heard making Kyle snap out of his trance as he spots Jo coming down into the kitchen

"Morning honey. You sleep okay?"Tess asked knowing she was still out of it but didn't answer Tess

"Jo?...everything okay?" Kyle asked making her drop something startling her

"F-fine..." she says bending down picking up her spoon. Both Tess and Kyle look at each other confused wondering if something is wrong with her

"You sure?"

"Any problems with Danny?" Tess asked

"D-danny's fine...im fine...im gonna get to school" Jo says quickly grabbing her bag and walks out of the room before they could say something else to her. Plus,she exactly hasn't told them she and Danny are...whatever they are right now

"That was weird" he says

"She's a teenager Kyle...just drop it"

"Drop what?"

"Drop whatever your thinking. Nothing is going on with Jo"she says walking away leaving her alone

"Nothing that you don't know Tess...im going to find out what is going on one way or another" he says before getting ready for work. Now you would think Jo would head to school right? But the way she was headed she decided to be a little late. As she arrived at the tree house she wasn't alone

"I was wondering when you were coming" says Danny who knew she was hanging back out here a little bit. Jo sighs making her way inside

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Why aren't you?The Jo i know wouldn't skip a day of school" Danny says looking up at her

"I guess im not the girl you know"

"Bull...Jo" he says as he smiles as does she

"Okay...maybe i had a nightmare and school is far from my mind right now"

"About you getting arrested?" he says making her confused

"How'd you..."

"I had the same dream. I had a feeling something was wrong. What aren't you telling me Jo?" he asked as she sighs sitting down besides him

"You remember the dinner we had?"

"How could i forget it?" he says as they both chuckle lightly

"Well...later that night. I found something in my father's pocket that was hanging out. It was a necklace"

"A necklace?"

"The same necklace Regina Crane had the night she died" she says making Danny have a shocking pale expression on his face

"Why would he have it?"

"I don't know...but i took it"

"You what? Jo...do you know how bad that would make you look?"

"I know. Lacey said the same thing. So...i did something with it"

"What?Where is it now?" he asked as she lowers her head bitting her lower lip. We see Kyle inside his office pacing back and forth thinking

"Come on Kyle...you can't obviously think that Jo killed Regina Crane can you? She's your daughter" he says sighing deeply groaning in frustration wondering what to do until somebody enters the room as Mayor Rollins enters inside the office

"Kyle...how we working on the Regina Crane case?"

"Come on in Mayor. We're still trying to gather evidence"

"Tell me you at least have suspects don't you?" he asked making Kyle shake his head no

"Not at the moment no we don't"

"Not even Desai? Come on Kyle"

"Come on what Mayor?We need to take this serious. And not pin it on the kid just because he already committed a crime" he explains to him. Mayor chuckles a little

"Kyle, don't forget who gave you this job alright. You know very well i can certainly make your life a living hell"

"Hey boss..."says Eddie who bardged in without realizing the Mayor was here

"Im kind of busy Eddie. Can it wait?"

"Is it about the Regina case?" Mayor asked looking at him

"Yes, sir...about that necklace you found" he begins to say

"Necklace?...What necklace would that be?"

"The one Regina Crane was wearing sir. What about it Eddie"

"We searched for anything we could fine on it but nothing was on the necklace"

"Are you sure?...you found nothing?"Kyle doubled checked as Eddie shook his head no

"No boss. I could run it again but..."

"Yes...run the test again. Look at it very carefully. For any sign of finger prints"Mayor Rollins begins to say

"But sir..."

"No, buts Kyle. That necklace is a big part of our case. If we don't find anything...then what?No...Gloria Crance wants answers on who killed her daughter. And one way or another we are going to give them to her. Eddie is it?"

"Yes, sir"

"Once you examine it again you let us know"

"Boss?"he says as Kyle sighs before nodding as Eddie walks away. He leaves them alone before looking at Mayor

"Im glad you are seeing things my way Kyle. I'll be back later tonight. Hopefully you have answers or at least a lead on the case" he says before leaving him alone. Kyle groans in frustration sighing deeply

"You did what?! Jo..."Danny begins to say as Jo told him he gave the necklace back to her father. Danny paces back and forth trying to think on what to do

"Danny, i thought he was trying to frame you for Regina's murder. What was i supposed to do?"

"Not give it back to your father for starters Jo"

"I know...i screwed up...if anybody found out i dropped it off...Danny i" Jo begins to say but he makes his way over hugging her tightly as she begins to get scared

"Hey, listen to me alright? Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise" he says giving her a kiss on the forehead trying to make her feel better. Jo slowly nods her head trying to feel better but knows she won't

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to be fine. I will fine a way to fix this okay? Come on..." he says grabbing her by the hand as they try to head to school hoping to get distracted by something

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Rico spotting his best friend who missed two classes today. Jo sighs shaking her head

"Really haven't been feeling well today. Did i miss anything? important today?" she asked wondering. He shook his head no until Lacey made her way over

"Hey... can i talk to you for a second?" she asked looking at Rico who nods

"I'll be over here"

"Everything go okay?"

"Depends on what you mean by okay"

"What happened?"

"I...may have given it back to my dad...at the police station"

"What? Jo..."

"I know...i was very careful about doing it...or at least i think so. Nobody saw me"

"Hopefully that's a good thing. Did you tell Danny?"

"Yeah...he wasn't exactly happy about what i did. He says he'll take care of everything"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Im getting worried though. I haven't seen him since we arrived at school"

"Im sure he's around here somewhere" Lacey says trying to calm her down. But jo sighs looking around wondering where he is hoping he's okay

"Danny?" says a voice as we see Danny inside the police station looking at Kyle

"Cheif Mastersons"

"Something wrong?Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I should be...but im here instead"

"Yes, i can see that. Is there a reason for it?"

"Actually sir there is"Danny says as he invites him into his office so they could talk. Meanwhile, Jo was at the diner trying to concentrate with Rico but it isn't working

"Jo, im sure Danny is fine"

"Then why do i have a eerie feeling about this whole thing. He hasn't called me yet. Im going to go find him"

"Where? You don't even know where to look"

"I may know one place..." Jo says grabbing her stuff before heading out of the diner before leaving Rico alone. Jo arrives at the police station and walks upto her fathers office spotting him and Danny talking and makes her way inside

"Don't believe a word he says"

"Jo...just stay out of this. I have it all under control" Danny explains giving her a look

"Danny didn't find the necklace i did"

"You found the necklace?" Mayor Rollins asked bardging inside overhearing the conversation just in time

"Actually, i was going to tell him we are daiting"

"You two are what?" Kyle asked confused looking at them. Meanwhile, we see Karen who just arrived home from work through the kitchen

"Danny!...You here?!" she asked making her way over to grab herself something to drink. Before hearing the doorbell ring. She groans dragging her feet towards the door as it rings again

"Im coming" she yelled as she was close to the door and begins to open it shocked to see who was on the otherside

_im mean aren't i?lol well, this would be the final chapter of my twisted story guys. Depending on how you guys like it i just may continue on this story. Or start a follow up. As always feel free to let me know what you guys thing and if you guys want me to comtinue :)_


End file.
